gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:GNX-ED704T Egner-Dash Ahead
Knightwalker591 (talk) 20:09, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Nice a Ahead for an Ahead. Hue hue thanks I am an Ahead with A head that has An Egner Dash-Dash Ahead XD. --Ahead01 (talk) 13:54, June 10, 2014 (UTC)Aheadu01 Arg puns. Hey wing strike is there anymore like battlepage forthis year where you get to used your creation thenbattle? Ahead01 (talk)De Aheadu Chat battles? We haven't had any on the wiki "officially" for a while but if you're interested Knight, Mikel and Carlos have started a Skype group. Just sign in with a Skype or Microsoft account and feel free to join us. (My account is Wingstrike@live.co.uk so feel free to add me and I'll tag you in). If we get enough interested people we might start a tournament. Thanks I appreciate it wingstrike I'll look into it later and one more thing about the whole gundam series, do they use electronic warfare?. Yeah there are cases in the Universal Century, Anno Domini and Cosmic Era of ECM in use. Most popular are dispersing minovsky/gn particles (notably Throne Drei's GN Stealth Field) to block comms and sensors, while the N-Jammers can also prevent the use of nuclear fission on top of that. Typically the biggest issue this causes is communications and recon disruption, UC timeline's answer to that is laser-based communications, long range cameras and heat detection (i.e. the RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan). In 00 it's not explained much but more advanced systems can cut through GN particle interference though heat source tracking is a key system, especially in space. In the C.E. timeline heat detection is the main way of tracking enemies as all the ZAFT ships lug around Neutron Jammers to screw with radar, though it's an obvious sign that the enemy is nearby (curiously not a big issue is made about it in SEED Destiny). Hijacking control of mobile suits hasn't happened a lot, though the NZ-999 Neo Zeong can do it, while the Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader from CE could also hijack MS (though it's been overridden at least once). Also the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (and less famously the Zeta Gundam P2/3C Type, aka Red Zeta) could "psycojack" enemy psycommu weapons. Technically the Trial System from 00 falls under this area too, but it's only usable on a very select number of suits. That's about it off the top of my head, it depends on what type of tech you're using and what you want to attack. Most of time electronic warfare is centred around disabling comms and recon so the enemy can't be spotted or reported, giving them the usually crucial first strike. Not very much is focused on MS control and nothing has really done with ships, usually it's not considered useful as you can shoot them instead of bothering to attack their systems a la EDI in Mass Effect 2. There's even more to say about stealth tech and how to avoid detection actively and passively, but that's a whole other can of worms.